Talk:Metapotence/@comment-30165589-20171003142429/@comment-29564364-20171130203821
@Nekron1 «Author authority comes under two powers which are listed as applications of omnipotence -omniarch and metapotence.» Author Authority may be listed as an application of Omniarch, but I reject it as such because "controlling reality like an author controls a work of fiction" does not follow from "ruling everything". Again, I compare two powers' capabilities to determine their relation, not the other way around, so bringing up that Power A is listed in the applications or variations of Power B adds no weight to your argument. As written in the Capabilities section of the Page Creation and Details page: "This is what defines the power, any other parts (Applications, Techniques, etc.) flow from here." If any of those other parts don't follow from the capabilities, then they are to be dismissed as invalid. «You said "Omnipotence can.... but not on the same level" How so? Omnipotence can do anything and everything so why can't they do it on the same level, as writer/artist?» Because writers/artists are real people and Omnipotent beings are fictional. «About the application part, this wikia is extremely contradictory,I think even debating on any issue is useless as all oomnipotent powers are linked to the other.» Then why are you even using the "Power A is a sub-power of Power B, therefore Power B is stronger" argument in the very same reply only to admit a paragraph lower that the source of that information is unreliable? «But as the definitions state I would say that a fundamentally invincible being is stronger than the author/artist,so I would say that omnipotence is stronger.» Are you telling me that a fictional being can physically affect a transfictional being? You're gonna need some serious evidence to back up that extraordinary claim. «If you are a man/woman of senses then think yourself can't the one who can do absolutely anything and everything can also become the embodiment of writer/artist or even surpass them.» Man. Yes, they could become an Author/Artist, but only if that is the writer/artist's will. «If omnipotence can be erased by writers then authors/artists can also be erased.» I don't use author and writer synonymously. I refer to as "writer" and "artist" the real people producing the work of fiction while users of Author Authority and Meta Art Manipulation are referred to as "Author" and "Artist" - notice the capitalization - respectively. With that clarified, yes, Authors/Artists can also be erased should their writer/artist choose to do so, but that's no different from any other fictional element within their work. «Think of this: Can't the writer of suggeverse erase fetherine or reduce/remove her powers like any other fictional charecter?» They have no authorship over Featherine unless they implemented a version of her character into their work, so no, he could not erase the original Featherine we see in the game unless they got a copy of the it and edited the files and code themselve, at which point they would be the writer/artist of the verse depicted in their copy. «If fetherine has the same level of power as the writer, then an omnipotents can also have it simply because they are fundamentally invincible beings and can do absolutely anything and everything.» Since fictional characters have no will of their own, the only way for them to do anything at all - including existing - is if the writer/artist wills them to, so an Omnipotent being can't have the same level of authority over their verse as the writer unless the writer willed it so, in which cased it would be Author Authority, not Omnipotence. «The term omnipotent has been used to connote a number of different positions. These positions include, but are not limited to, the following: ...» Okay, but whichever position you take can only be applied to fictional characters in the context of the Superpower Wiki, which corresponds to the first premise of my argument: "All users of Omnipotence are fictional." «To put it even simpler:If you are writing a story I can just snatch it from you and rip it apart,that is what an omnipotent being does.» Of course you could, unlike an Omnipotent being within said story because they are not real and therefore cannot physically interact with the real paper they're written on.